An Embarrassing Moment
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "Stop! in the name of love, before you break my heart!" Beck walks in on Jade doing something so unlike Jade.  Totally lame summary, but I've never writtent Bade before, so I'll appreciate it if you give it a chance .


**So, I've been writing a Cade story that involves a lot of Bade so I figured I would try my hand at writing a Bade one-shot. **

**And, here it goes...**

* * *

><p><em>'Here We Go!<em>  
><em>Stop! In the name of love<em>  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>  
><em>(free your mind)<em>  
><em>Stop! In the name of love<em>  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>  
><em>(Think it over)<em>

_I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes_  
><em>It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no<em>  
><em>I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes<em>  
><em>That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope no no no'<em>

Beck heard the music coming from inside the large house as he walked toward it carrying a cup holder with two cups of coffee in them, their labels read Skybucks.

Jade really hadn't asked him to come over.

Actually, she had no clue he was coming at all.

The boy had just scored a role in a straight to TV movie and he was pretty dang happy about it.

He wanted Jade to be the first to know.

Walking up the stairs of the porch he shoved his truck keys into his pocket. Taking a moment to run a quick glance around the area he saw that Jade's mother's car was no where near his girlfriend's house, which meant Jade was alone; with her parents divorce her mother was the only one she lived with.

So beck entered without knocking, like he had done many times before.

The sight he was met with was definitely a top 5 on the scale of adorable.

The music was Jade.

She had headphones blaring in her ears as she danced around to the song, singing as she went along.

Beck laughed setting the coffee on the table, he watched as his girlfriend sang her heart out.

This was one of the reasons he loved her.

He loved her voice, and how passionate she was with all of her work (singing/acting/writing/dancing).

Jade was spontaneous at moments, every once in a while she would burst out into song or do something wild. Especially when she had headphones in.

He remembered when she and Cat went to the mall with him and Andre, the boys couldn't stop laughing as the two girls timed their pearpods to the same song at the same exact time so they could sing and dance together/Cat had that effect on Jade. When the smaller girl was around, sometimes Jade just couldn't control her crazy.

Yes, the singing and dancing side of her, the carefree, unblocked side of her was rare, however it was still there. And every time it would burst out, Beck was always happy to witness it.

_'Before you can read me_  
><em>you gotta learn how to see me, I said<em>

_Stop! In the name of love_  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>  
><em>(free your mind)<em>  
><em>Stop! In the name of love<em>  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>  
><em>(Think it over)<em>  
><em>Free your mind and the rest will follow<em>  
><em>(Think it over)<em>  
><em>Be color blind, don't be so shallow'<em>

As Beck watched Jade dance and sing around he half considered joining in.

Though part of him just wanted to watch instead.

_'I've known of your was secluded nights_  
><em>I've even seen her maybe once or twice<em>  
><em>But is her sweet expression<em>  
><em>Worth more than my love and affection ?<em>  
><em>(aaaaaah)<em>

_Before you can read me_  
><em>You gotta learn how to see me, I said'<em>

He was always happy to see Jade happy, many don't know this but her parents' divorce effected her greatly, and the fact that her father just went off and married someone else hurt her possibly way more than anything ever had. Beck thinks that's why she's afraid of losing him. Afraid he'll leave her, like her father did her mother.

_'Stop! In the name of love_  
><em>Before you break my heart (inside, inside)<em>  
><em>Stop! In the name of love<em>  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>  
><em>(Think it over)<em>

_Free your mind and the rest will follow_  
><em>Be color blind, don't be so shallow<em>  
><em>(Think it over)<em>  
><em>Free your mind and the rest will follow<em>  
><em>Be color blind, don't be so shallow<em>  
><em>(don't break my, break my heart)<em>

_Stop! Stop! In the...'_

The girl stared at him a moment before pulling the headphones from her ears, "w-when did you get here?" She asked warily as a blush crept itself onto her face.

Beck smiled at his girlfriend, "oh, you know."

Jade put her face in her hands shaking her head fiercely, "oh, God!" She moaned.

Beck laughed as he stepped to the table and pulled out a coffee, "I got you this."

Jade grabbed it form his hand before saying, "what kind?"

"M&M Mocha." Beck answered immediately, like he was prepared for that question.

"If I'd known you were coming over I would've been practicing voodoo on the doll of Tori I have or something." The girl said taking a drink of the coffee.

Beck grabbed his own drink before saying, "you don't have a doll of Tori."

Jade shrugged, "I know."

"And you don't know voodoo," Beck pointed out.

"Unfortunately." Jade sighed unhappily, "think of all the cool things I could do if I did though."

Beck was still smiling, "I like all sides of you." He told her honestly.

"What?" Jade snapped, because that's just what she does, she doesn't do compliments.

"I like all sides of you." Beck told her again.

Jade looked at him a moment before asking, "why are you here?"

Beck raised his eyebrows, "you want me to leave?" He pointed toward the door.

"No," Jade shook her head, "no, I just...I didn't know you were coming so I just...I..." She didn't know where she was going with her words.

Beck shrugged, "I've got good news, and I wanted you to be the first to hear it."

"What?" Jade asked, "what is it?" She seemed eager to know though she tried to cover it up.

Beck smiled at her enthusiasm and said, "I got a role in a TV movie." He told her shrugging it off as if it wasn't a huge deal. He didn't like to brag.

Jade smiled, "really, that's awesome!" She shrugged, "like seriously, I'm proud of you."

He nodded, "thanks, they told me I could bring someone onto set if I want to." He hinted.

Jade shrugged completely oblivious to his subtle hint, "well, be sure it's not Vega, she got you fired from your last role."

Beck rolled his eyes, because seriously how did she not get his hint? "In her defense she did get the role back for me."

Jade sighed, "and your point is?"

She sounded a little aggravated.

Beck smiled because her possessiveness was a bit adorable also. "Babe, I'm bringing you. You're always my first choice." He set his coffee down and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she held onto her own drink, he softly sang:

_'Stop! In the name of love_  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>  
><em>(Free your Mind)<em>  
><em>and the rest will follow<em>  
><em>Be color blind, don't be so shallow<em>  
><em>(Free your Mind)<em>  
><em>and the rest will follow<em>  
><em>Be color blind, don't be so shallow<br>Oh, think it over  
>Free your mind and the rest will stop!<em>_'_

Jade turned around in his arms and looked at him, "I love you." She smiled.

Beck nodded, "of course you do. Who doesn't love me?"

The girl lightly pushed him away but he came right back, kissing her softly before saying, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is my very first Bade centered story, I would greatly appreciate reviews, albeit goodbad/whatever...**

**...thanks for reading though...**

**By the way the song is:**

**Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind by, The Glee Cast **


End file.
